The Hardest of Goodbyes
by mmmjayy1987
Summary: They were known around the world as some of the best street racers there were. No one could catch them. They thought they were invincible, nothing could touch them. They had lost so many of their family members, but what happens when this death really hits home. Brian O'Connor's death could be the breaking point for the entire team. ONE/SHOT. RIP Paul Walker, I miss you!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have been thinking alot about Paul Walker and the new movie and I thought I would write a story about his death in the movie even though he isnt going to die in the movie, if he didm I think this would be how it would go. Let me know what you guys think. Its super sad so if you dont like reading stuff like that i would stop here. REVIEW! Let me know! **

**All mistakes mine.**

Her heart was beating through her chest when she walked into the ER waiting room. Her entire family was waiting on her. She shifted the small boy in her arms as his laid asleep in her arms. He was getting so big, but yet still so innocent. He didn't know what was going on. But she did. The moment she saw her brother's face, she knew it was bad. She bowed her head, trying to keep up the strength to move forward. The tears had already come to her eyes as she looked around the room. Two people were missing, Roman and Brian. She moved closer to her brother whose face was torn up. Bruises were already forming on his face, his arm was cut, he looked like hell. She closed her eyes as she stopped in front of him. She knew this moment was going to come one day, with the lives that they lived it was bound to happen. She was surprised it hasn't happen yet. She thought it was over for good this time. They were back home in Los Angeles, they were starting their lives over again. Letty was home even though she couldn't remember anything about them, she was home and safe. Then Dom gets the call, Han was dead. Who? Ian Shaw. She wanted to run, she begged Brian to run with her. She couldn't let him get involved in this again. They had a child together, Jack. He was two now. But Brian, being the man that he was, wanted justice for his friend. Which brought them here this day. Dom called her, she could hear in his voice that it wasn't good. She shifted Jack's weight again as she stared at her brother. "Where is he?"

"In surgery." Dom replied. "Sit down Mia, I need you to sit down."

"I don't want to sit down, Dom!" She snapped. She took a deep breath calming her voice trying not to wake up her child.

"Let me take him, Mia." Letty offered holding her hands out.

"He is what's keeping me sane right now." She shook her head. "I will wait here until my husband gets out of surgery."

"It might be awhile." Dom replied. "They just took him back."

"Where is Roman?"

"He is stable. They have him in ICU."

She shook her head. She was so mad at him that she could scream. Everything in her body wanted to hit him, hit him until she no longer felt the pain in her heart. She sat down leaning her head against the wall. "What the hell happened?" She asked as the tears finally escaped her eyes.

"We were blindsided. Shaw came out of no where and just hit him."

"And Shaw? Where is he now?"

"He's dead. I put a bullet in his head."

They sat in silence when she shifted her body again. "Let Letty take him, Mia. He doesn't need to be here."

"And where would you like him to go, Dom? He has no where else to go."

"I know that you are upset with me…"

"Upset?" She raised her voice. "I am so pissed off at you right now!"

"Mommy…" The little boy whined as he lifted his head from her shoulder. She sighed before standing up.

"I am sorry baby, mommy was being loud. Go back to sleep."

"Where is daddy?"

Mia looked over at Dom shaking her head. "Go back to sleep sweetheart, you will see daddy tomorrow." The tears flooded down her cheeks as he laid his head back down on her shoulder. She wiped her face with her free hand before handing her boy to Letty. She turned away as she tried to stop the tears but they kept flowing.

"Is he going to die?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything that is going on right now. I got him out of the car as fast as I could and drove here. I didn't waste any time."

"When does this end, Dom? When does all this stupid shit end with you? We have lost so much already."

She had gotten a second chance with him. Hell she has gotten a lot of chances with him. Everytime he would step out the door, she would wonder if she would see him again. It got to a point where she didn't know. This was her soulmate. They were meant to be together. She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, she wanted to move but she didn't. "If he dies-" She stopped.

"I won't let that happen."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed as they continued to wait in the waiting area of the emergency room. Letty had taken Jack home to put him to bed while everyone else stayed. Tej hasn't really come around knowing that Mia was mad. She didn't blame him, she knew it was always Brian's decision to do something. He was always going to be around to help Dom no matter what. That was the kind of person he was, ride or die. She closed her eyes leaning her head against the wall as the continued to wait on the news.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Promise me that you will return to me?" Mia had Brian's face in her hands. The tears were forming in her eyes as he stared at her with a smile. He was fixing to leave for London, without her and their son. Her heart ached knowing he might not return. It scared her so bad. The lives they lived, it wasn't exactly the safest but they were survivors. They had always been. <em>

"_I just got you back in my life. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. I will come back to you and our son." He pulled her forward kissing her passionately on the lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too!" She closed her eyes leaning forward so their foreheads would touch. She was so in love with him it hurt._

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes as she remembered the memory of him promising not to leave her. She wiped her face of the tears that fell down. "You alright?" Dom asked looking over at her. She nodded her head at him turning her body to face his. "What are you thinking about?"<p>

"Brian."

"We live our lives like its the last breath we will take. Thats how we have always been, Mia. Ever since the first day that I met him, he took risks. He always has. He sees an opportunity to get behind the wheel of a car and he takes it. He was born to drive."

"He has a family now, Dom."

He nodded his head. "I guess, I let my emotions get in the way of what really mattered. Han's death needed vengeance and justification. Brian jumped right on it with me. I didn't think it would turn out this way."

"You never do."

"Mia, I would never do anything to hurt him. If I knew he couldn't handle it then I wouldn't have done it. He is a fighter, you have to believe that."

"He's my best friend." She cried as her chest jumped covering her face with her hands. Dom leaned over wrapping his arms around his sisters waist bringing her into his lap. He ran his hand down her hair soothing her.

"He's mine too." Dom whispered.

* * *

><p>Dom's head shot up when the door opened and the man in the blue gown came walking over to them. He looked exhausted. The doctor took his hat off before walking over to them. Dom lifted Mia's head off of him and stood up quickly.<p>

"Dominic Toretto?" The man stuck out his hand as Dom shook it.

"Yes."

Mia stood up and stared at the doctor. "I am the doctor that was in the operating room with your husband…" He directed his attention to Mia who was nodding her head. She began fidgeting with her hands when Dom grabbed them in his. "We have been working extensively on Mr. O'Connor for quite some time now. He came in with multiple wounds, his head was crushed causing bleeding the brain as well as bleeding around his lungs…" Mia continued to nod her head. "We did the best we could to stop it, but it just became too much for him and he went into cardiac arrest…" Dom tightened his grip on Mia's hand as he felt her body slide down to the floor. She didn't cry. She didn't move. Her hand was still in her brother's as the doctor continued to speak. "We tried to bring him back multiple times, but it was just too much on his body. He didn't make it. I wanted to be the one to tell you this. We are putting him in a room so you can say your goodbyes."

Dom nodded his head as he watched the doctor walk away. Brian was dead. Thats all that he could think about. His best friend, his brother was gone.

"Dom…" Tej went to speak but he couldn't find the words. Nothing came out as they all stood around in silence. Mia was still on the floor holding her brother's hand. She could feel her stomach in her chest, but yet no emotion came out. It was like shock overtook all three of them.

* * *

><p>It was moments afterwards that Mia lifted herself off the ground. She let go of her brother's hand and moved towards the door of the ICU. "Mia…" Dom whispered stopping her in her tracks. "You don't have to do this."<p>

She slowly turned around and faced her brother. "He was my soulmate. Yes I do." Her chest jumped but yet tears still didn't fall down her face. Dom nodded his head falling in behind her as they walked into the room. There weren't many people there, but enough for them to feel uncomfortable. Mia didn't bother looking around as she made her way towards her husband's room. She stopped at the door as her feet refused to go any further. This was it. This was the goodbye she was dreading the most. The one where she would say goodbye forever. This is what the life they lived got them. It had killed almost everyone in their lives. She felt Dom come up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Mia, I can do this." He whispered.

"Dom, I _have_ to do this." Tears began to fall down her face. "Please let me do this."

She pressed the button on the wall as the doors slid open for her to walk in. The curtain was drawn hiding the man behind it. She took a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut. It was moments like these that she wished she was Jack's age. So innocent. He wasn't going to be remember this. He wasn't going to remember the pain he felt when he found out his father was dead. He wasn't going to remember how it felt to see him one last time, lying in a bed with tubes in his mouth. She longed for that. But instead she put her hands on the curtain and pulled it back. All the emotions flooded over her as she fell to the ground the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful man that laid before her. The tubes were running through his arms and mouth. The sobs escaped her mouth as she let out a cry that only the wounded knew. The pain she felt wasn't anything she had ever experienced. She felt Dom's arms come around her body. "Dom, nooo!" She sobbed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Brian's face. "STOP!" She screamed throwing her shoulders away from her brother. "This isn't him. He doesn't look right. These tubes don't need to be here!" She jumped up ripping the stickies off of Brian's chest. The machine began to go off as Dom grabbed Mia's arms holding her place.

"Shhhh." He whispered in her ear. "Let it go,Mia. Just let it go."

"This isnt fair!" She screamed fighting to get free. "He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't -" She fell down the ground. "I love him!"

* * *

><p>Dom stood outside the room leaning his head against the wall as Mia stayed in the room with Brian. She had finally calmed down enough to stay with him. Dom blamed himself, he knew it was his fault this happened. He banged his head back against the wall when someone cleared their throats. "Mr Toretto...there is someone asking for you. Roman Peirce just woke up."<p>

Dom swallowed hard before nodding his head.

"Will you watch her please?" He pointed to Brian's room. "I will go see Roman."

"Yes sir."

Dom took a deep breath as he leaned up from the wall. The doctor pointed to the room as he slowly began walking. What was he going to do? How was he going ot tell Roman that his best friend was dead? He was at the door. He stood there for a moment before opening the door and walking in.

"What's up man?" Roman's voice was hoarse as he held his hands in the air.

"Hey Rome." Dom was trying to remain calm as he walked into the room.

"What's going on man? Did we win?"

Dom gave a little chuckle. "Yeah brother we won."

"How's Brian? All I remember is the car flipping, then I blacked out."

Dom took a deep breath. "We took you guys to the hospital, Brian was bleeding pretty bad. The doctor's rushed him into surgery right away….they were in there for hours working on him…" Dom covered his face with his hands turning away.

"No man." Roman whispered.

"He didn't make it." Dom replied as the last part turned into a sob. He covered his face as the tears fell down instantly soaking the sleeve of his shirt. Roman was quiet for a moment until all of the anger came out. He hit the tray in front of him sending it flying across the room. "Are you fucking serious?" He yelled. "He was right there man, he was right fucking there and now you are telling me he's not."

"He just had too much damage."

"We were in the same fucking car!" Roman yelled.

There was silence as Roman covered his face with his hands leaning his head back. The tears were silent but Dom knew he was having a hard time with it. They were a family, through thick and thin, they were together through it all. But this time was different, it was such much more different than the rest, it was Brian. He was one of the best drivers they had ever known, he was the father of Jack, the husband of Mia, the best friend of Roman and Tej, and the brother of Dom. How could they lose someone like that? How was that even possible to think they will never see him again.

"I need to go to my sister…" Dom spoke. "She needs me right now, and I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Where is he?" Roman asked.

"What?"

"Where is Brian?" Roman's head shot up.

"He's across the hall from you in an ICU room hooked to all these machines. The doctor is giving us a chance to say goodbye."

"You get me over there. I want to see him." Roman pointed his finger. Dom nodded his head before patting the man's foot and walking out. It was hard. It was hard on everyone right now. It didn't seem real.

* * *

><p>Dom walked over to Brian's room when he heard his sister sobbing, "You listen to me, don't you dare leave me." She cried. "I can't do this Brian, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live without you."<p>

Dom moved closer into the room as he leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes. "Baby-please-you can't leave me."

* * *

><p>"<em>You sure you want to do this?" Dom asked loading the car with their bags. Brian looked up at the house they had began to call home in Spain before nodding his head.<em>

"_Its the only way for her to be free."_

_Mia was on the lawn with their baby, Jack. Brian smiled as Dom slammed the trunk door down. _

"_You just say the word O'Connor and we will call it quits."_

"_This is for Letty, Dom. You have to get her back."_

_Dom nodded his head. "Thank you brother, thank you for doing this for me."_

"_We are survivors, Dom, its what we do the best." Brian smirked. "Besides, you have to outdrive us to beat us and no one is going to be able to do that."_

"_Just know what comes first Brian, Mia and Jack are your priority right now."_

"_She knows I can't live without her."_

* * *

><p>Dom leaned up wiping his eyes before walking over to the bed and bringing Mia into his arms. She had been laying there with Brian's arm over her talking to him. He wrapped his arms around her body as she laid her head into his chest. His shirt was soaked from her tears. He didn't realize it, until she looked up at him, that he was crying. "Dom…" She whispered.<p>

"I didn't know-" He started. He rubbed his hand down her head. "I didn't know Mia."

"He's really gone isnt he?"

Dom nodded his head. "This time, I think its real. I don't think there is coming back from this one."

"I can't do this Dom."

"We don't have a choice."

**AN: Like I said super sad! :( i will admit that I did cry while writing this. I cant stand him being gone, I know I am going to cry the moment the movie starts and he pops up on the screen. it sucks so bad! REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story! There are only going to be three chapters. I didnt want to drag this on and a lot of you have asked for me to do a story where Brian lives, I will definitely think about it. haha Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tissues are recommended. **

Dom stood in the doorway of the bedroom that Mia and Brian had shared. They had moved down to the basement, making the entire area their little home where Jack could grow up. It had been two days since the emergency room where they found out that Brian would no longer be with them. He was in pain. It hurt down to his core that he couldn't save his best friend. He couldn't save any of them. They were all gone, just like that. Jesse, Vince, Gisele, Han, and now Brian. Their team had fallen apart and he was too blind to see it. He looked around the room with a smile. He had, moments before, found Mia in the room boxing up some of Brian's stuff. She had been keeping herself busy for two days now, not really talking to anyone. She was distant. He didn't blame her. She was miserable. He put his fingers in his eyes squeezing them. He was exhausted, sitting down on the bed he felt something underneath his leg. He lifted his leg up and pulled the cell phone out. He shook his head closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He heard her crying before he even opened the door. He put his up on the door bowing his head. He had to carry her out of the hospital the night before, she had refused to leave Brian's side, even when they shut the machines off. She couldn't let him go. Dom thought maybe he would wake up, this would all be some cruel joke the world decided to play on him. But he never did and Mia never stopped crying. At least the screaming stopped. She had screamed and screamed until he put her in the car and drove away from the hospital. So he stood at the door, not bothering to knock he slowly opened it. She laying on the bed in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around a pillow. He noticed something up on her ear and every once in a while she would remove it, press a button then put it back up to her ear. A cell phone. Dom slowly walked over to the side of the bed sitting down next to his sister. <em>

"_He was so happy, he was laughing because-of Jack." She pressed the button again before putting it back up to her ear. "He's going to forget him."_

"_I won't let him forget him, Mia." Dom replied._

_She squeezed her eyes closed. "Go away Dom, I don't want you in here."_

* * *

><p>A voicemail, Brian's voicemail was what she was listening to. She had to of pressed repeat over a hundred times just to hear Brian's voice. She fell asleep that way that night, listening to the sound of the man she loves voice. Dom opened his eyes as he pressed down on the voicemail button and put it to his ear. "<em>Hi you have reached Brian O'Connor-and Jack-" Brian laughed. "And Jack O'Connor-let me do it-we arent here-but call us back-beeeppp." There was laughter until it just cut off.<em> Dom put the phone down, as he looked straight ahead. The tears filled up his eyes as he covered his face, a silent sob escaping his mouth. "I'm so sorry, brother. I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>She stood outside her bedroom door when she heard the tears of a grown man. The door was cracked as she pushed it open a little bit. She had come downstairs to get some toys for Jack to play with when she found her brother in there. She hasn't really wanted to talk to him, until she heard it. He was crying. "I'm so sorry, Brother. I am so sorry." Dom sobbed. Her heart broke. She walked into the room kneeling down in front of her brother grabbing his hands.<p>

"Dom…" She whispered.

"Hes gone, Mia. He's really gone." Dom looked up at her with tears streaming down his face.

She closed her eyes, nodding her head. She put his hand to her lips, kissing it softly. "Yeah, he is."

Dom shook his head. "Look at me, Dom…" Dom lifted his head up looking down at his sister. "We are going to get through this, I don't know how or when, but its going to happen."

"How are you so strong right now?"

"Because I have a two year old son that I have to be strong for. Every fiber in my body right now wants to break down and scream and cry, but I can't. That little boy upstairs is my life now."

"I will never let him forget who his father was. He will always know, Mia. He will always know exactly who Brian was."

She nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered squeezing his hand again. "I don't blame you Dom, I could never blame you for any of this."

Dom shook his head lifting his head up to the ceiling. "He loved you, you know. He looked up to you. He would always tell me, I want to be like Dom. He really truly loved you and would have died for you."

"Stop." Dom whispered.

"He did die for you, Dom. He died for all of us."

Dom sniffed back the tears as he wiped his face with his free hand. "I need the Dominic Toretto I know that is deep down inside of you to get up and toughened up because I can't handle you like this right now. I am trying my hardest to hold it together, so I need you to stop. I need you to let this go, Dom."

He stood up from the bed taking a deep breath before walking to the room and leaving. She didn't go after him as he left her there kneeling on the floor. She needed him to be tough right now, because God knew she couldn't be much longer.

* * *

><p>Dom stood outside staring at the Charger that stood in the garage. He had been standing there for what seemed like hours when he heard someone coming up behind him.<p>

"She has been through some shit hasn't she?" Roman stood behind him. Dom let out a little laugh before turning around. "How are you man?"

"Holding on, I guess." He pulled the door closed. "And you? Hows the leg?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted the crutches under his arms. "I hated you man, the moment you told me that he was dead, I hated you."

Dom nodded his head. "I guess it was easy you know, I guess me hating you would take the pain of me living and him dying."

"I hate myself too, Rome."

"Why man? Why do you hate yourself?" He adjusted them again. "We all lived our lives how we wanted to, on the edge. We took risks even psychos wouldn't take, but we did it and we loved it. I don't think there was a single moment that we didn't love what we did or we wouldn't have kept doing it. We would have stopped. It's what we do man, its who Brian was. He loved driving, he loved racing…"

"He had a family."

"We all did."

Dom nodded his head. "You standing out here wondering what we could have done to save him isn't helping anything, he is gone. He isn't coming back no matter how hard we wish for it. Trust me, I have been wishing since you left my hospital room. I had to beg them to let me go this early, because we have a funeral to go to. We have to bury our brother. Stop looking at the stupid car and thinking of what you have done to fuck your life up. We all have fucked up lives, its just who we are. You have an entire family that is in that house right now waiting for you to be strong, to be the leader. You need to suck all this shit up and go in there and be that person."

"I'm glad you are okay, Roman."

"Me too man."

Dom nodded his head as he walked forward putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Dom was straightening his suit when he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned around looking at the small figure standing in a suit himself.<p>

"Jack." Dom whispered. "Everything okay buddy?"

Jack nodded his head not responding. "You look very nice."

"Is my daddy not coming home?" Jack was blunt catching Dom a little off guard. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the little boy.

"Jack…" He swallowed. "Your daddy was an amazing man. He loved you and your mommy so much…"

"Mommy has been sad."

"Yeah she has been, she is going to be sad for a little while but we are going to get through this together."

"When is daddy coming back? Did he leave because I peed in my bed?"

Dom's mouth opened but he couldn't find the words to say. "I will be good, if he comes back. I will be a good boy."

"Oh Jack…" Dom sat down bringing the little boy into his arms. "Your daddy isn't mad at you buddy, he is just-he-" How do you tell a two year old boy that his father was dead. "He's in Heaven buddy. He won't be coming back home to us."

"He will come back Uncle Dom, you will see. Don't be sad anymore." Jack leaned up kissing Dom on the cheek. "You will see it."

Dom shook his head not really knowing how to respond as the little boy got up from his lap and walked away. Dom shook his head as he went to lift himself off the ground when he found something hard...A skyline. It was the car that Brian had given Jack when he was just a little baby. He smiled as he brought the car up to his eye level.

"_You pushings imports on him?"_

"_Oh he chose this car."_

Dom smiled cupping the car in his hands and smiling. "You still owe me a ten second car."


	3. Chapter 3

As Dom stood next to his sister holding her hand, the only thing on his mind was Jack. That little boy was still so small and so innocent. He didn't have a clue what was going on. He was all ready to go to the funeral but Mia had to explain to him he wouldn't be able to go. A funeral was no place for a two year old little boy. But yet Dom wished he was there. He swallowed hard before looking down at his sister. She was staring straight ahead not moving. No tears fell down her face. Her hand was in his, but he didn't even feel her shake. She was trying so hard to keep it together, he could feel it. She was hanging by a string. He had to toughen up. He had to be tough for her...for everyone. He nodded his head at the pastor who stared straight at him. He brought Mia's hand to his lips kissing it softly before moving towards the head of the coffin. There were flowers everywhere and one big picture of Brian hanging there. He cleared his throat as he stood up there in front of everyone. He had to hold together.

"Brian O'Connor was a friend, a father, a husband, but he was also my-brother. He was the best friend anyone could ask for." Dom bowed his head. A small smile came across his face. "I hated him the moment I met him. He was this tough guy who thought he was the best driver in the world. He came into my world and he destroyed it, but he also put it back together. He was there for me when I thought I had lost my way. This world that we live in, it hasn't always been pleasant for us but we did what we could. In the end it always came down to family. That's what Brian was. He was my family. He was the husband of my sister, the father of the most beautiful little boy. He lived his life like it was the last moment he had. He loved hard. He did everything with his whole heart. He didn't deserve this-he is supposed to be here now." He stopped to gather himself. "Thank you everyone for coming. Brian would have loved this...you coming here and showing your love for my brother. So thank you so much." Dom hit his hands on the podium before walking away. His heart felt heavy at that moment. It was weighing him down as he felt a hand come in his. Letty. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was a beautiful speech." She replied softly.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Not really. All these emotions I am feeling, they are real but I don't have memories of it, you know. It confuses me. I want to be here for you...for Mia and Jack…"

"Thank you for being here, Let. It means the world to me."

"We got in this together, Dom. We took down Shaw and we survived that. As much as I want to remember, I wouldn't change being here with you right now."

He closed his eyes bringing her into his arms. "Its so hard." He whispered. "I can still see him in my eyes like he is just going to come walking through the door.

"He is gone, Dom. This time its for real."

* * *

><p>The sun had began to set as Dom walked down the driveway towards the street. He had a Corona in his hand. The house was full of people, the whole act of being okay was beginning to take a toll on him.<p>

"You come out here to get out of that bullshit too?" Roman asked. Dom hasn't noticed him perched on top of the side wall.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Dom asked with a laugh.

"It took some practice. I busted my ass a few times."

"What are you doing out here?" Dom took a sip of his beer looking down the street.

"That same damn reason you are out here. Its too stuffy in there."

"It will die down. We just have to get through this week and everything will die down."

"How's Mia?"

"Doing very well at hiding how she is feeling. She is going to explode. I just don't know when you know?"

"I think we are all on edge." There were silent for a few minutes as they both sipped on their beers. What else was there to say? Everything has already been said.

"Brian was crazy man. He always has been."

Dom nodded his head but didn't respond. "He loved his life though."

"He loved that woman and little boy inside that house more." Dom mumbled. "I think Mia doesn't realize that."

"How could she? Brian was always all over the place. He didn't mean anything about it, he just wanted to save his family. Thats all. He was willing to pay the price, but we all were ready. It was just his time man. We were lucky."

Dom nodded his head. "You still blame yourself for what happened?"

"You said it yourself, Rome. You were in the car with him."

Roman nodded his head. "We can go over this a thousand times but it is not going to change that Brian died and I didn't. Trust me man, it plays in my head every time I am awake. It doesn't change. Not when I am awake or when I close my eyes. We have to let this go or we arent going to make it."

Dom heard a noise as he looked up the street again. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. He shook his head before turning back to Roman. "Like I said Rome, we just need time."

"I don't think time is going to heal this one Dom."

The noise came again. "We are going to go crazy here."

Dom's head shot towards Roman as he jumped off the wall landing on one foot. "What are you saying Roman? We leave here?"

"Would it be so bad?"

"We just got back."

"You are telling me that you can stay in that house...with all those memories. You are going to make your sister live downstairs where she built a home with Brian, who isn't coming home. He's not coming back, Dom…" Dom grabbed Roman by his shirt slamming him up against the wall. "Is that what you think? You think Brian is just going to come walking through the door like nothing ever happened? He died. Hit me, Dom. If that will make you feel better then hit me."

"Stop." Dom demanded.

"I was in the car with him, Dom. Do you not think that i wished it was me instead of him. I keep thinking that he is just going to show up and tell me it was all just some horrible nightmare-he's not Dom. He isn't going to come around the corner in some suped up car ready to race you. I was ready to die for this team, Dom. I was ready. Why wasn't it me?"

Dom shook his head letting Roman go and slowly walking away. "I've been thinking the same thing about me, Rome. Everyday."

* * *

><p>Dom walked down the street to what use to be his garage. The name was still up there along with a for sale sign. He knew no one had the balls to buy that place that made him. He slung the door open kicking it as hard as he could. He was a grown ass man, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He walked past the desk, knocking everything to the ground. What was he supposed to do? Brian was gone. He was fucking gone and there wasn't a damn thing he could about it. He knew this life. This <em>was<em> his life. Death surrounded him and he let it go each time. But this one-damn this one was hard. It was the hardest its ever been and he couldn't take it. He picked up the wrench that was on the ground throwing it towards the window. The window shattered instantly, his rage took a hold of him. He began throwing whatever he could just to release the pain. Just to make the pain go away. His breathing was becoming heavy as he fell to the ground on his knees. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He didn't realize the tears streaming down his face until he turned around. Mia. Her hands were by her side shaking.

"I am so sorry." He replied.

"Oh, Dom-I know." She whispered rushing into his arms. The sobs escaped his mouth as he held on to his sister tightly. "Its okay...its okay." They didn't speak to each other as they both cried in what use to be the best thing to happen to them. The garage was a symbol of them, of who they were. When it was gone, they were gone. They had ran so much from their life leaving everything they loved behind, not even looking back at it. And now they found themselves in the midst of it wishing they could take it all back. All of it. Just start over.

"I remember the first time he walked into this place. He looked so lost and didn't have a damn clue what he was doing." Dom chuckled wiping his face. They stood in the middle of the garage looking around. He could still place where everything was. The office where Mia would do the paper work, the tool box filled with every tool you could possibly use to work on a car….he could see it. It was so clear to him.

"He loved it here though. When you went to jail the second time, he wanted to keep this running for you...but then he got the bright idea to bail you and flip a bus." She laughed. "He loved you, Dom. You meant the world to him."

"I feel like i let him down."

"How?"

"Getting him involved in all of this."

"He would have been involved no matter if you said no or not. That was who he was. He loved this life. He loved racing, he loved being apart of a team, and having everyone to call his family." She swallowed looping her arm through his. "I loved that man more than anything in this world. I don't know what i am going to do, but don't you dare think for a second that i blame you for any of this. He made his choices, Dom."

"Roman thinks we should leave."

"I think Roman might be right."

Dom nodded his head wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I promise you Mia, that little boy is going to know who is father was. He will never forget him."

"I know you wouldn't let that happen, Dom. He is lucky to have you. We all are."

"Lets go home." He kissed the top of her head as they moved to the door. "I have to get me another ten second car."

She smiled closing her eyes and picturing-Brian sitting on top of the car on a hot summer day. Dom was just finishing the Supra, Letty was putting the detail, as she stood there mesmerized how they all worked together to get it done so quickly.

* * *

><p>Fourteen Years Later…<p>

The once little boy came running out of the house with his uncle and mom behind him. "Slow down!" Mia yelled.

"Hurry up, we are wasting the day!" The boy yelled. Dom chuckled putting his arm around his sister.

"Yeah mom, hurry up!" He mocked kissing the top of her head. "He will only be sixteen once, lets go!"

"I don't need you interfering with this. I am already dealing with Roman and Tej." Mia rolled her eyes. "Having a teenager who loves cars is going to be a nightmare."

"It's always been in his blood." He gave a soft smile. "But we will see who's blood really runs in him when we go pick out this car today."

"I just think its too soon."

"It will always be too soon. He is your son, you will never be ready for him to grow up."

"I know you are old and everything but for real, can we move it?" The boy appeared in front of them.

"Listen here mister, I know its your sixteenth birthday but I do not have a problem bending you over my knee." Mia warned him.

"Jack, why don't you go get the car started. I will let you drive us to the lot." Dom tossed the keys to him. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." She smiled. "Just let him pick something out nice. Do not influence him. He is after all his father's son."

"We will see about that." Dom kissed the top of her head before turning away.

"Bye mom, we will see you in a few."

Mia waved. Dom knew she was having many thoughts go through her head about leaving her son to go buy his first car but Dom never turned around. They had moved to San Diego the following month after the funeral. Mia had bought her and Jack a house, with Dom and Letty living right next door to them. He never thought he would sell his father's house, but he did. They had to move on from that place, it was the only way they were going to survive Brian's death.

"Uncle Dom…" Jack cut into Dom's thoughts.

"Yeah man?"

"Would you be mad at me if I wanted to get a car just like my dads?"

Dom smiled shaking his head. "Now why would you think that?"

"Because you have been trying to push muscle on me since the day I was born."

Dom began to laugh shaking his head. "I was trying to get you to realize its the best cars out there."

"But my dad drove some of the best cars too."

"He did."

"So I wanted to look at some that he would like to drive and I just didn't want to upset you."

"Jack...you would never upset me about choosing something your father would have chosen."

Jack smiled as he continued to stare straight ahead at the road. "Something else on your mind?" Dom asked.

He shook his head. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure."

Dom didn't press the thought any longer. He knew the boy. He would eventually open up sometime. There were so many characteristics of Brian in Jack, he saw them almost everyday. It was what made life easier for him, the more that Jack grew up, the more Brian came out in him. It gave Dom peace. He knew that everything was going to be okay. The car came to a stop in a parking space at the car dealership.

"You ready?" Dom asked.

Jack took off his seatbelt nodding his head. "Don't worry about money Jack, you pick out what you want and its yours."

"Mom will be so mad if she knows you told me that."

"It will be our little secret."

* * *

><p>Dom could see in the boys eyes that he was ready to break down. He had recommended they drive to the beach to let off some steam. Dom stayed behind Jack watching how he drove the new car. He was perfect. A natural. The ride was short and sweet as they parked next to each other.<p>

"So birthday boy, how has your birthday been so far?" Dom asked putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Perfect." Jack whispered.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Jack was silent for a few seconds. "I just wish he was here you know. I just wish that my dad could have been here to see me get my first car. I love you being here with me, I do, but-"

"It would have been better with your dad."

Jack nodded his head. "It makes me so mad sometimes when I think about it." He shook his head. "Its selfish of me, I know but I just want to scream at him. Why did he have to go?"

Dom nodded his head. "I was the same way when he died. I was so angry all the time. I didn't understand it at all. But death is a part of life Jack. We can't stop it. It was just your dad's time to go."

"I just miss him so much."

"I know you do buddy. I know you do. We all do."

"Will you tell me the story Uncle Dom? Just tell me again what was my dad like when you first met him?"

Dom smiled. He had told this story so many times but he loved telling it. It had its funny moments, its fighting moments, but it taught Jack the true meaning of family. It taught him the true meaning of ride or die.

"It was hot summer day and this blonde guy comes rolling into the diner that we owned back in Los Angeles...he was real buster. He thought he could take on the king of the street…." The story went on as they continued to walk down the beach. The sun was shining bright as Dom looked up. He doesn't know how he spotted it out everyone who was on the beach but there it was...bright green sitting at the top of the hill. The Eclipse. Sure it wasn't the same one his father had, but Jack knew what he was doing when he saw the car. That was it. They didn't need to look at anything else. It was the same color as the story. Dom stopped in his footsteps taking a deep breath. "Lets go take a ride."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It meant so much to me to write it. I miss Brian terribly. It is going to be real hard to watch the movie knowing that Paul is no longer with us. I hope you guys liked the ending of the story though. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


End file.
